Sha Na Na
Sha Na Na was a Rock & Roll act that featured dancers on stage. Even for 1969 they were anachronistic focusing on 50ies music and outfits. The group was founded in 1968 and didn't have an album contract by the time they played at WoodstockAll Music Guide - Sha Na Na biographyEnglish Wikipedia, article Sha Na NaSha Na Na website. Sha Na Na was the next to last act of Woodstock succeeded by Jimi Hendrix. They performed at 7.30 in the morning of Monday, 18th of August. __TOC__ Musicians * Joe Witkin - keyboards and vocals * John "Jocko" Marcellino - drums * Donald "Donny" York - vocals * Rob Leonard - vocals * Alan Cooper - vocals * Frederick "Dennis" Greene - vocals * Dave Garrett - vocals * Richard "Richie" Joffe - vocals * Scott Powell - vocals * Henry Gross - guitar * Bruce Clarke III - bass guitar * Elliot Cahn - rhythm guitar and vocals Setlist # Get A Job # Come Go With Me # Silhouettes # Teen Angel # (Marie's The Name) His Latest Flame # Wipe Out # Book of Love # Teenager in Love # Little Darlin' # At The Hop # Duke Of Earl # Get A Job (Reprise) Details As the movie shows the audience was left amazed with Sha Na Na's music. The people who were still at the festival site were waiting for the final act, Jimi Hendrix. Instead they were treated with some Rock & Roll dancing act. Rob LeonardUnpublished interview conducted by Jack Lokensky at a Starbucks coffee shop in Glen Cove, NY on November 22, 2009 and David Garrettunpublished interview conducted by Jack Lokensky in the lobby of Mr. Garrett's New York City on November 22, 2009 claimed that they were asked to play the Woodstock Festival based upon Jimi Hendrix's recommendation to the Woodstock producers after Hendrix saw Sha Na Na at Steve Paul's The Scene Club during the summer of 1969. But Sha Na Na wasn't bad at all. In fact they were quite entertaining playing some old-fashioned Rock & Roll in the vein of Teen Pop and Doo Wop. At times they even break out with a short, fifties-style guitar solo for instance in the song "At the Hop". Availability Only about 15 minutes of recordings - which are already seven songs - are available. Mostly they can be found on film outtakes. "At the Hop", which ends with the "Na Na Theme", is included in the movie and on the box-set. "Teen Angel" is available on the Woodstock 40th Anniversary DVD. "Duke of Earl" is available on Woodstock Diaries. Audio * 1994: Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * 2009: Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm Video * 1970: Woodstock * 1994: Woodstock Diaries Images The images mostly show the dancers/singers of Sha Na Na. If you have pictures of the other musicians please them! Image:Sha Na Na02.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock Image:Sha Na Na03.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock Image:Sha Na Na04.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock Image:Sha Na Na05.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock Image:Sha Na Na06.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock Image:Sha Na Na07.jpg|Sha Na Na at Woodstock References Category:Artists